Powers
by daisychains123
Summary: Sheldon and Penny get into a debate about superpowers. Flying VS Telepathy. Penny/Sheldon.
1. Fly

Penny couldn't remember exactly _how _they had gotten onto the conversation of super powers, but she was enjoying the spar with Sheldon that ensued because of it. Howard, Raj and Leonard had left to go get the Thai, and she and Sheldon were sitting side by side on the couch, locked in a heated battle.

Penny thought that maybe the argument had started after finishing the first Batman movie, and she had said that Batman wasn't a _real_ superhero – he didn't have any powers, after all.

The boys had all gaped, and Sheldon had nearly had a stroke. He had immediately jumped to Batman's defence, saying that while he had no 'superpowers' this supposed flaw only made him a greater hero. Batman not only keeps Gotham city safe from everyday thugs, but defeats his foes using technology, logic and pure skill, Sheldon explains. At a young age he witnessed the murder of his parents, which gave him a prejudice against crime. Bruce Wayne is a normal (if wealthy) man, but has not only discovered, but _reached_ the full potential of being human through the guise of his alter ego. Batman, Sheldon ends with a superior air, is the ultimate crusader against crime _because _of his lack of powers.

Penny conceded the point.

* * *

The two were now sitting in silence watching as the credits reel slowly up the screen. The others had just left to go get the Thai, and Penny was suddenly hit by a thought, and turned in her seat, tucking her feet under her as she faced her neighbour.

"What super power would you choose, if you could have one Sheldon?"

His answer was immediate; he'd obviously thought about this before.

"I think that I would most benefit from telepathy as a superpower."

Penny stared in disbelief. "You'd like to be able to read minds?"

Sheldon nodded, and raised an eyebrow in defence as he turned to face her. "What would be your choice?"

"Flying! To be able to soar above the clouds, just you and the world… it would be such an amazing feeling!"

Sheldon looked at her, confused.

"Feeling? What exactly would it 'feel' like to fly? Cold due to the thin atmosphere? Wet because of the water particles in the clouds? I am afraid that you are going to have to explain in further detail Penny."

Penny rolled her eyes and thought, her eyebrows coming together as she racked her brain. "Flying would feel like… it'd feel like…" Her face cleared, and she smiled. "Flying would feel like a kiss."

"A kiss?" Sheldon asked disbelievingly.

Penny nodded, happy with her description, which she thought was pretty self explanatory.

"A kiss from someone that you care about"

Sheldon seemed to think this over for a moment, before he leant forward and captured Penny's lips gently in his own. Penny gasped in shock, even as Sheldon moved his lips against hers and she felt herself returning the movement. He was soft and cautious, and she couldn't help but be swept away by the sweetness of the kiss. Penny let out a soft moan when his tongue briefly traced her bottom lip, and she felt his hand on her cheek. Penny's own hand had barely found the back of his neck before he pulled away, both of them breathing quickly.

Penny kept her eyes closed for a moment before opening them. Sheldon was studying her face, a curious look in his analytical blue eyes. He licked his slightly puffy lips unconsciously and Penny couldn't help but mimic his actions.

"Sheldon…what was that?" Penny asked quietly, not hearing the door open to admit Raj, Howard and Leonard, who were too preoccupied with the load of fast food they were carrying too notice the flushed states of the two on the couch.

Sheldon shrugged in answer, and whispered an answer to her before he leaned back into his own space as the three guys brought the Thai food over and handed it out.

"I wanted to fly."

Penny was became more and more frustrated throughout the night, even more so when she realised what it was she had thought as Sheldon caught her eyes with his own. The blue orbs were still analytical, still curious, still giving away nothing.

Penny sighed.

_She wished she knew what he was thinking!_


	2. Think

It was getting late – they had just finished yet another Batman movie, and everyone was beginning to yawn. Raj and Howard announced that they would head off, and Penny nods, following their lead.

Sheldon and Leonard show them to the door and after a brief 'goodnight' and 'see you at work', the two men headed down the stairs. Sheldon's eyes are on Penny most of the exchange, and Leonard offers her a warm goodnight as he holds open the door for Sheldon to come inside.

Her green eyes met his, and she says "actually, Sheldon, you wouldn't be able to show me briefly how to get past the level I'm on? Queen Penelope doesn't seem to know what to do."

He nods, and Leonard rolls his eyes at the gamers, before going inside.

Sheldon follows Penny into her apartment, and she shuts the door behind them. He faces her calmly, knowing that they are not really going to play Age of Conan. She walks slowly towards him, giving him the time he needs to decide what it is he will do.

This was a pointless endeavour, because as soon as her lips touch his all previous thought is lost. Her lips are soft and hard at the same time; they taste like strawberry and though he knows this is impossible, he savours it all the same. He finds that he is pushing her backwards in his quest to be closer to her, and she eventually rests her back against the door, steady at last. His hands find themselves tracing her hips, and he lifts one to cup her cheek. The action brings her back to reality, and she pulls away, staring up at him with curious, analyzing eyes.

He wonders if this is how she feels when he looks at her.

He hopes so.

He begins laying small kisses along her neck, and she sighs contentedly.

"Sheldon… what are you thinking?"

He presses another kiss to her neck before moving his mouth up and murmuring into her ear.

"I'm not."

Sheldon is surprised at his answer, and even more so when he finds it is true. He pulls back to see her reaction. Her eyes are focussed on his face, and a small smile graces her lips. She reaches up and pulls his head down to hers, and he is shocked at the moan she entices out of him, which she then returns.

Sheldon can't help but be astounded at the power Penny has over him.


End file.
